Silhouette in Dreams
by freelancewhales
Summary: Kurt tries to teach his eight-month-old daughter how to talk over an early morning diaper change. Fluffy, futurefic and kidfic based on our Tumblr RP, kurtanderson-hummel and dapperwarblersandcoffee.


**This is a collaboration between myself and Miss. Elliot, based on our Tumblr RP. You can find it at: kurtanderson-hummel dot tumblr dot com, and dapperwarblersandcoffee dot tumblr dot com.**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he sat his daughter on her change table, easing her down into a lying position and kissing her cheek. The Anderson-Hummel household was silent, minus the quiet babble of Addie and suggestions of words from Kurt.<p>

"Can you say…_milk_?" Kurt asked his eight-month-old daughter, gently pulling the pink pacifier out of her mouth and sitting it by her feet.

"Milk is a hard first word for you to say Princess, I understand. How about _bubba_?" Addie babbled on with a string of nonsensical noises and sounds, reaching for her feet and smiling up at Kurt. He thought that bubba might have been in the chain of sounds, but was not uttered purposely.

"Okay, that was easier. We'll keep trying, though. What about _Henry, _Addie? Can you say big brother Henry's name?" Addie giggled, hands swaying in front of her as she attempted to touch her father's nose.

"Lets try something different. What about…_puppy_?" Kurt suggested as he began to unclasp the press-studs in Addie's onesie, easing his daughter's legs out of the soft, pink fabric.

"That was a bit tricky. What about _Papa, _sweetheart. Can you say my name? Say _Papa, _baby, I know you can." Kurt repeated Papa three more times, hoping Addie would learn to say his name.

"It would make my day if you could say Papa, but a 'p' sound is hard for you to make, I know," Kurt said, undoing Addie's diaper and throwing it in the pink trashcan by her change table. Dressing his daughter in a fresh diaper, Kurt blew a raspberry on her chubby belly, causing her to squeal with delight.

"Does that tickle, baby?" Kurt laughed, repeating the action, causing his daughter to kick her legs out, squealing even louder than before.

"Okay, shush baby girl, we can't wake up Henry or Dada. They would be so grumpy, and it's too early for them to be awake on a Sunday morning," Kurt said quietly to Addie, buttoning up her onesie and dressing her in a tiny pink hoodie. The November weather had taken a cold snap in New York, and Kurt had come home from work one day to find that Blaine had bought out the tracksuit section of Baby Gap just for their daughter. He hadn't been impressed at first but after seeing her in the myriad of different colored hoodies, Kurt had to admit she looked cute.

"Can you say _Dada_?" Kurt asked the baby, letting her sit up on the change table.

"_Dadadadadadada,_" Addie babbled, clearly saying Dada. Kurt gasped and squealed, causing Addie to direct her attention to him and scowl. He laughed at seeing himself in his daughter at that moment.

"Sorry, darling, but can you say _Dada _again?" Kurt pleaded with his daughter.

"_Dada,_" Addie repeated again, finding her pacifier and sticking it in her mouth.

"You are so smart, honey! Papa is so proud of you," Kurt said, lifting her into his arms and kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Smartest baby ever."

* * *

><p>Kurt padded down the hallway, Addie in his arms, and quietly crept through the open door to their bedroom. Climbing onto the bed, Kurt was careful not to jostle Henry, who was curled up beside Blaine.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, poking his shoulder. The younger man snorted in his sleep, rolling over onto his side and grasping out to cling onto something.

"_Blaine," _Kurt said firmly this time, poking Blaine hard in the ribs. Waking with a start, Blaine blinked sleepily around the room before focusing in on Kurt.

"Mmhm, what's happened? What is it?" Blaine asked, sitting up in bed. "Hi baby," he said as Addie crawled into his lap.

"Said baby is magical," Kurt said, excitement pooling in his stomach. Crossing his legs, Kurt pointed at Blaine.

"Addie, who's that?" Kurt said, still pointing at Blaine.

"Dada?" She questioned, looking between her fathers with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed, kissing Addie's forehead. "You are so smart, baby. I'm so proud of you."

Addie bounced in Blaine's lap, clearly proud of herself, and let Blaine pepper kisses all over her face.

"I am so proud of you, Adele Laurie Blue. You make me so happy," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Best baby ever?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine and resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Best baby ever," Blaine confirmed, sighing contently and cuddling up with his family.


End file.
